


...leaves their shoes out for the other to trip over?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [20]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 12 - leaves their shoes out for the other to trip over?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...leaves their shoes out for the other to trip over?

Drake blinks awake, squinting his eyes against the bright lights coming through the window. He groans, annoyed at himself for forgetting to close the curtains. To be fair, he hadn’t expected it to be this sunny today. He can’t remember when he last saw sunlight in Lythikos.

He shifts his focus to Olivia, who’s spread on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder, one arm around his chest, on leg over his own, her beautiful hair framing her face, shining a bright red under the natural light. He gently caresses her hair and kisses her forehead, then attempts to disentangle himself from her. As bright as it may be outside, he’s got nowhere to go today and plans to stay in bed all day long with his wife. Not necessarily sleeping, of course, but he still would like a couple more hours of sleep, he decides, glancing at the clock and confirming that yes, it was still too early.

He stands and takes the few steps needed to reach the window, not noticing in his sleepy haze the pair of red stiletto shoes that had been left on the floor when he’d thrown Olivia onto the bed the night before. He trips over them, painfully twisting his ankle and nearly falling on his face if not for his quick reflexes which seem to be already awake, unlike the rest of him.

He hears a loud laughter and turns to see Olivia in stitches on the bed, apparently finding the sight of her naked husband fallen on the floor over a pair of shoes hilarious. He growls at her and gives her the finger.

“Would it kill you to put your shoes away so I don’t get maimed because of them?”

Olivia takes a few quick deep breaths, attempting to compose herself. “Your…fault…for…distracting me with sex. I didn’t even remember them.”

Drake stands up and wobbles to the window, dragging the curtains closed. “Well, keep it up and I’ll end up hurting my dick and then I for sure won’t be distracting you anymore.”

“Oh, no!” she gasps mockingly. “Did you hurt your dick? Come here, let me kiss it better.”

Drake can’t help but snort as he walks back to bed, pausing to pick up her shoes and place them under the bed. Olivia can be a handful, but he wouldn’t trade her for anyone else.


End file.
